Missing Pieces
by Magga23
Summary: Occurs right after Haunted. About Jesse and Suze and Paul getting in the way... R
1. Chapter 1

Missing Pieces 

Chapter 1 

He loves me. 

Why is that still a surprise to me? I knew all along that he did but why did it take so long for him to admit it? Maybe I took too long to tell him. 

Anyways, Paul Slater was indeed suspended from school for cursing at the faculty. Honestly, I've done worst but after I told Father D. about what happened at Brad's party, between Paul and Jesse, Father D. got a little strict on both Paul and Jesse. 

"Suzie!" Mom hollered from downstairs. 

Andy is so obsessed with the whole; families eat together, idea. 

I've been waiting in my bedroom ever since I got home from school, hoping to see a sign of Jesse. He hasn't come at all, just like a guy. Why should I quit now just for the dinner that I'll barely get down in my queasy stomach. 

Today, CeeCee wouldn't stop asking me questions about Jesse. At least she knows the fact that he is dead and is just the ghost of himself. What I haven't told her was that he had been dead for over a century and a half. Or that he was murdered in my bedroom where he was living since a week or two ago. I keep asking Jesse to come back now that there is nothing awkward between us anymore like there was, but whenever I get Jesse to cave in, Father D. says that it is best for Jesse not to go back to living in my room. This reminds me of the conversation we had earlier in his office during homeroom. 

"I've told you over and over, Jesse is better off this way." He tried to convince me. 

I was playing with one of the confiscated toys Father Dominic had, which was one of those key chain etch-a-sketch. I put it down and looked at Father D. who was fidgeting with his hands in his pockets. 

"And I've told you that Jesse moving back is mostly for the cat. Without Jesse there the Cat goes berserk. I seriously need new curtains." I explained to Father D. 

"No matter what reason there is for Jesse moving back, I don't think it's a good idea." 

"But Jesse wants to move back Father D. Ask him and he'll tell you himself." 

"That's exactly my point Susannah, I don't think it's a good idea for you and Jesse to be living in the same room, considering what happened between . . . the two of you." 

Incase you didn't notice, Father D. doesn't like the fact that I am in love with the ghost who lives in my bedroom. 

Just because Jesse won't live with me anymore, doesn't mean that he can't visit me 24/7. 

"Susannah, I'm only telling you one more time!" Mom called again. 

I pushed my homework aside and landed on my now normal size feet. They no longer had so many blisters or burns and I could tolerate walking on them instead of bobbing up and down. 

Just as I was stepping out the door Jesse materialized on the window sil. 

"Jesse," I sounded a little too excited. 

"Susannah," he walked up to me, still standing in front of my closed door, "I've been thinking." 

"Oh," I sighed. 

"Father Dominic is right, I shouldn't stay here," I tried to speak but he kept going, "but that doesn't mean that I won't visit you now and then. You'll see me just as often as you did." 

"If that's how you want it to be Jesse, but I don't see any reason for you not to stay here, now that we've worked things out." 

"Querida, that is why we shouldn't stay together. Sometimes I find it hard to refrain myself from . . ." he trailed off but I knew exactly what he was talking about. 

I did find it a little weird when we saw each other after that glorious incident at the cemetery when he confessed his love to me and vice-versa. Even right now I felt his nervousness. I traced my finger over the white scar just above his eyebrow. We were close enough now for him to just kiss me like I wanted him too. Hey, I'm supposed to be the girl here, I shouldn't have to make the first moves. Just as he was leaning down to place those gorgeous lips on mine someone knocked on the door. I turned my head as a reflex then looked back and Jesse was gone. 

"Come in!" I said angrily, it was Doc. 

"Your mom sent me up to tell you that dinner is ready. You're the only one who isn't down there yet. We're having Lasagna." 

"I'm coming." I followed him out of the door but before I closed the door I looked back into my room and Jesse was petting Spike by the window sil. I looked at him and smiled. He whispered something in Spanish that I didn't understand. 

"You better be here when I get back, Jesse." I said into the room then shut my door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey kids, sorry to keep you all waiting but I finally wrote the next chapter..

Chapter 2

I contently picked at the steaming lasagna that was piled on my plate. Andy had made enough for all of us the have ninth helpings. I could tell Andy was getting a litle mad that I wasn't eating any of his prize winning food.

"Is there anything wrong Suze?" He asked me.

"I'm just not hungry right now. Mind wrapping some up for me?" I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling the whole truth. What I really wanted was to get up to my room and kiss Jesse though I doubt he's even in my room anymore. Andy really needs to install a lock on my door.

"Suzie do you have a fever?" My mother reached her hand on my forehead, "you're aren't warm."

"Please can I be excused. I just feel like soaking in the tub." 

"Probably has Jesse in her room." I heard Dopey whisper to himself but loud enough so only I could hear.

I shot him a dirty look telling him to back off. He couldn't even begin to ponder about how deep this goes.

"Go ahead Suzie, I'll save some for you." Mom answered me and I scooted from the table then walked up stairs.

In reality, I didn't want to go back into my room because I was afraid. Scared that Jesse wouldn't be there once I trudged through the door, and also frightened that if he was, nothing would happened. We all know that I couldn't handle that right now.

Luckily and to my surprise Jesse hadn't left. What am I supposed to say to him? He was on the verge of kissing me not even twenty minutes ago and here I was with no words coming into my head.

"Susannah," He said startled, "Done with dinner all ready?"

I nodded, what can I say, a hot cowboy can really leave you speechless.

"Are you not going to speak to me, Querida, I should just leave." He turned from me.

"No!," I calmed myself, "Please don't leave Jesse."

"Going to talk now?"

Again I nodded but then said, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" what I didn't add was how I rather not talk, if you catch my drift, but boy did I think it really hard.

"How about those curtains of yours, you might want to keep better care of them."

I lightly slugged Jesse in the arm in a playful way and replied, "It's your own fault, Spike there has nothing better to do without you here. Looks like I don't either, " I added in a whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. . . it's just it seems so empty without you here. I really miss you."

"It isn't as if I'm gone forever, I'll always be here for you."

I chuckled lightly to myself, where else was he going to go? 

"Let's only hope." Jesse stepped closer to me allowing me to share his warmth. Do ghosts have body warmth? It sure did feel like it or maybe it was just getting hot in here?

"How's this possible," I asked.

"What?"

"I can feel heat radiating off your body, is it possible?"

Now he pulled me even closer, our breath was in unison, his lips lingered close to mine.

"This time I won't let anyone interrupt us." His lips graced mine.

Hallelujah! Nobody would dare come into my room now. If anyone did they would pay, I would make sure of it.

We kissed longer and his hand cupped the side of my face, mine rubbed the back of his neck. Finally, in need of breath, I parted our faces, exasperated I whispered, "What was that for?" Though I rather enjoyed it.

"Querida, everything. For me and you. Though I have a question?" He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hmmm?" I really hoped he wouldn't spoil the mood.

"What did Slater mean when he asked, 'does she sigh when you kiss her' ?" 

He did it, ruined the mood I mean.

"Jesse, I'm not sure, but whatever he meant he was just jealous because if I did even sigh when I . . . er. . .kissed him, it meant nothing. You mean everything to me sigh or no sigh."

"You've kissed him?" Anger in his voice grew.

"Not intentionally, he sort of pinned me to his bed then snuck a little tongue into my mouth." I clearly stated.

"Oh, so when I kiss you would it be more pleasurable if I put my tongue with yours?" He half joked.

"Well, I enjoy all my time with you Jesse, no matter how much tongue you supply during our lip lock." 

Taking me by surprise, he kissed me again with no holding back. his tongue graced my lips and I invited it into my mouth. There was no way in heaven or hell Paul Slater was this good of a kisser and I'm telling you what I did was more than any sigh could ever mean. 

"Was that just for a scientific experiment to prove yourself against Paul Slater? I asked breathlessly., "because either way, there is no contest, you'd beat him any day."

"That's good to hear." He smiled at me and I swooned. 

"No better way to boost a guys ego than to tell him he is the best kisser ever." 

"I wouldn't say the best."

"I would. I'm going to go into the bathroom and soak in the tub a bit. Then I'll go to bed. Are you going to leave?"

"I'll come back and see you to bed."

"Great," I kissed him again then slid into the bathroom. I never wanted to wash my mouth again.

A/N I know it is all gooshy and stuff but come on it's Suze and Jesse we are talking about, you've got to have some love in there.

Thanks for the reviews.. keep them all coming!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I put bubbles in the tub, I only do that when I'm really down, or extremely chipper. Two guess which I was at the moment. 

It's not that hard really, to be happy when the guy you've been fawning over for the past months finally likes you back. Life could be better, but I'm content, for now. Though, some questions just seem to repeat in my mind, What will I do come Prom? Is it possible to marry a dead man? Just the questions that I blame Paul Slater for planting into my head.

Now, none of this matters. The only thing that I feel now is the raspberry scented bubbles tingling not only my nose but my skin. You know, you never really realize how good it feels to soak in a tub of pink bubbles until you experience it knowing a dead cowboy will be there when you get out. Weird isn't it?

Yes, I was eager to get out but I didn't want to seem like I wanted to just make-out with a ghost. No, I didn't want to seem too needed, but everyone has some needs.

After toweling out I slipped into my least dorky pajamas. (I got new ones so I didn't have to worry about that anymore, but I could never throw out my yellow duck ones.) I lingered in the bathroom for awhile, by brushing my hair, drying it, etc. Let him wait, see if he can handle it.

Only, when I placed a hand onto the doorknob, and pushed open the door, it was empty. Well at least it felt pretty empty, considering it wasn't the pale skin of Jesse's gorgeous face that I was staring at, it was some girl, scavenging through my lip gloss.

God was I pissed! Here I was cleaning up so I could be "tucked in," and I'm face to face with some Angelina Jolie look alike. From the "Girl Interrupted," movie not Tomb Raider. Blonde hair never really did look good on her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed dropping a container of hair glitter, dispersing it all over the floor, "I was told that you could help me. So, can you?" her dull eyes brightened a little at the though of hope.

"Who told you to come to me?" I asked, cocking my head sideways, getting really irritated, "I don't really have the time."

"Please?" she stepped closer, plead filling her eyes, "I really need your help, I don't know who else to go to."

"All right, just calm down," I trudged over to my bed and sat, "Now just tell me who told you about me."

"I don't know what his name was," she said suddenly angry, "I was so distraught, but he wouldn't listen to me. He said something about bringing me back to life but that's not what I _need_. So he said your name and I came here," she shrugged as she cooled down a bit.

"Slater," I muttered lightly to myself. So that is his plan, send all the dead people for me to take care of, keep me busy so I don't have anytime for Jesse. I looked back towards the girl, "What's your name?" I questioned.

"Bree," she responded, "I was just moving here, to Carmel that is, when well, I died."

"Ok Bree, at the current moment I don't think I can help you, but I know someone who will for sure. Then I can help too." I assured her everything would be all right, as I noticed the tear stains that ran down her cheeks.

"I don't want to travel anymore!" She screamed, I was afraid the whole house would be up here in a flash.

"Calm down, it's like two seconds away and it's the Principle of the school you might've been transferring to. Father Dominic, he's like me, and can help you better than I could."

"Fine," with that single word she disappeared. I can't stand when ghosts do that.

"Blasted ghosts need to learn some manners." I grumbled to myself as I situated into bed then tuned off the lamp next to it.


End file.
